1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device with a main body and a rotatable display body.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers have become popular alternatives to desktop computers because of its portability. A typical notebook computer includes a display body and a main body with a keyboard. The display body is rotatably attached to the main body so that the display body can be opened and closed relative to the main body. In most circumstances, the typical notebook computer is operated on a tabletop. However, the keyboard is usually parallel to the tabletop making it very uncomfortable for a user to operate the notebook. In addition, the main body of the notebook computer is in contact with the desktop. Heat produced by internal electronic components cannot be dispersed efficiently from the main body of the notebook, even though the notebook has a fan for heat dissipation. As a result, the internal electronic components may be damaged from overheating. Accordingly, a notebook computer which can solve the above-described problems is needed.
A notebook computer having a keyboard popped up away from a main body and slanted relative to the main body may feel comfortable for the user to operate the keyboard. In addition, a gap for emitting heat is formed between the keyboard and the main body.
However, dust and harmful substances may easily get inside the main body through the gap and deposit on the internal electronic components. This may cause a short circuit of the internal electronic components, and make it difficult to disperse the heat produced by the internal electronic components.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.